


The Replicator's Red Hot Revenge

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Replicator's Red Hot Revenge

  


At times like this, she wished she'd never created him in the first place. Granted, if she hadn't then their joint fleets wouldn't have been able to conquer Dakara… but enough was enough; she hadn't made herself their leader for nothing.

She'd looked the other way when he spent too much time in the link with some of the other female Humanoid Replicators, she hadn't said a thing when some of the new Replicator blocks scurrying about resembled him a little too closely to be complete coincidence, and she had been remarkably gracious when the newest addition to their group, a replica of Vala Mal Doran, boasted to everyone that she and Baal had shared data on numerous occasions - everyone knew that she was a few microchips short of a circuit board anyway.

The bottom line was that, no matter where he'd been, he always came back to their shared server and she always forgave him when he smiled and told her that she was the best at file transfer protocol. It really was unfortunate for her resolve that his nanites fit together so nicely, and he was so skilled at neutronium exchange when they communed.

But this time, he'd finally gone too far and she was going to make sure he paid for his transgressions. Merging with one or two (and sometimes three) of the local Replicators was one thing, because she was close enough to make sure they suffered from systems failure if there were one too many blocks resulting from the interaction… but she'd intercepted transmissions coming from the Pegasus galaxy and some hussy named Weir. Everyone knew about the Pegasus Replicators.

Practicing the smile listed as 'Innocence No.265', she began fabrication of a virus that would be transmitted to Baal the next time they merged.

  


**The Replicator's Red Hot Revenge**   



End file.
